Sebastian's New Master
by Annsweety24
Summary: Sebastian serving Ciel's younger brother that he never knew he had. SebastianxOC Full summary is in the Reading. : - )


Sebastian's New Master

Summary: this story takes place after Sebastian completes his servants toward

his 1st master who goes by the name of Ciel. Though Sebastian had

finished his service to Ciel, he has to A unique and special soul that is

genuine and loving. A spirit that cares more about helping people in this

above cruel society that he now lives in. This time the story takes place in

the 20th century. This time there is a such thing as cars and mobile phones

of this century. Will Sebastian be able to find this final soul that will

complete him and he can rid himself of his demonic nature once and for all?

What will happen when Sebastian finds out that Ciel had a long lost

brother who still carries the phantom-hive blood in his veins?

Chapter 1 : Initial Meeting

Shoya was in the shower washing off his body for the long day he had

just had. When the intense aches began pulsing through his head. He hated

those constant weird flashbacks he would have about some young looking kid with an eye patch over his eye and the creepy looking butler the kid had. It

also reminded him just how young of a kid he looked like even though he

was now a full grown adult, his body didn't have much to show for it. Not

to mention the kid he was seeing looked to be identical to him the only

difference was their hair and eye color. Other than that the face shape and

body proportions were to be the same. Shoya's hair was snow white and his

eyes were blood red.

Shoya's body began to tense up even more and it felt as if an engraving

was being carved into the center of his lower back area . The pains were so

bothersome that he managed to barely stumble into his bedroom and fell

unconscious onto the dark , tall, demonic Shadowy being was

standing over him. "You will be mine soon Master." the deep voice said

then the shadow vanished. The following morning, the sun was showing

brightly. Across the beautiful glistening blue sky. The birds began chirping

loudly. Shoya opens his eyes gradually trying to collect all his memories from

last night.

"Those memories again." Why must I keep seeing them" he asked himself.

What he thought was awkward from the start is the fact that the memories

were not about him but rather someone else. He Stood up noticing he was

but ass naked after lying on the floor. "What" He thought. When his cell

phone began ringing. He rushed over to the table beside his bed to answer

it.

"Hello" he greeted. He hears his co worker Satsuki. "Shoyasan your

shift has started and you're nowhere to be found are you alright" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine sorry I overslept last but I will be there really soon" Shoya

told him. Shoya started to hang up when Satsuki stopped him. "Before you

hang up, Sho is on his way to you house cause he said he was worried

too by the fact that you didn't contact him earlier this morning." "Crap

Shoya said forgeting just how protective his best friend was of him. "I

understand and thanks for the heads up.

"Shoyasan" Satsuki said. "Yes" he answered. "See you in a little."

"Right" Shoya said ending their conversation. When he hears hears his

living room door bursting open as he went to the closet and began dressing

himself. "Shoya" Sho yelled racing up to his bedroom. And catches him

putting on his undergarments. Sho sighed with relief. "Thank God your

alright. "I'm fine Sho. "I thought something bad had happened cause you

normally text me in the morning and when I didn't receive one I started to

freak out" he said. "Sorry I had asleep and ended up sleeping in." It was

nearing noon when Shoya finished getting dressed.

He wore all black with a red bartender designer vest and a silver chain

hanging from his right pants pocket. Sho left before Shoya and drove his car back home not before telling Shoya to call or text him later. Shoya had

promised him that he would. Shoya got into his car and went to the

strip / dance club he worked at as a bartender called Seance. Once he

arrived, he rushed inside where he noticed that Satsuki was waiting on him.

Shoya clocked in and joined Satsuki behind the bar.

"Sorry again for being so late" Shoya said. "Your okay just try not to do

it again." "Right I won't." Shoya began serving drinks to the customers at the

bar. This wasn't the best job he had but he was willing to settle with it

for job experience in order to get hired in doing a better job than this. The

amount of customers at the bar in the club lessened so Shoya and Satuski

had some time to socialize. "I hope you didn't have too many problems with

the customers while I was missing" Shoya commented. "Now that you

mentioned it, there was this weird sharply dressed handsome man who came

in talking about something called the Phantom hive bloodline."

"Ever heard of it" Satsuki asked. "I did once hear about it once in

the news a couple weeks back but it was said that the bloodline was

extinct in the late 1900's." "Oh that's weird cause that man said that the

bloodline is still present in our modern time." Shoya went silent unsure of

what to say. So he quickly changes the subject. "By the way Satsukisan

when doesyour shift end again" Shoya asked him. "5 this afternoon." 5:00pm hit and Satsuki was released from his shift. Shoya was a bit bored cause not

too many people were currently frequenting the bar. He sat on a stool and

began drift off. When a stripper approached him. She told him that the club

owner requested to see him. So he went to his office and knocked on the

door. "Come in" his Boss said. Shoya opened the door and walked in

closing it behind him.

"Have a seat" Guro said. "You know our strippers have been talking

about how girly you look and they want you to strip with them." Immense

shock hit Shoya. Why in the world would he agree to something like that

regardless of his small physique. "Well sir I have to decline that offer." "I

see that's all I have to say I will see you tomorrow you can leave now."

"you're really letting me go home early" Shoya asked. "Yes you are free to

go. Shoya clocked out and left the club trying to forget about the awkward

conversation he had just had with his boss. Shoya makes his way home. He

pulls up in his driveway and gets out of his car closes the door and locks

it with his remote alarm. He walks into his house and closes and locks the

door behind him.

The same night, Shoya was in his bedroom reading a book, when he

hears something fall and break in his living room down stairs. So he leaves

his room and walks down stairs with his flashlight in his hand. "Hello anyone

in here." Shoya felt a bit paranoid almost as if someone was watching him.

He still wasn't sure if he was exaggerating or if it was his imagination. When

he felt a hard blow to the back of his head knocking him unconscious. The

very next morning, Shoya regains consciousness in what appeared to be a

dark secluded room with is wrists chained to a and his head slightly leaking

from a cut on the side of his forehead. He then See a tall man that looked

like his boss Guro.

Shoya was in denial about his capture. "Guro" Shoya said as if he was

questioning the man who had captured him. "That's right" Guro said. "I don't

understand" Shoya said. "You don't get why I would do this to you." "Nobody

refuses me and gets away with it." Guro then slaps the blood from Shoya's

mouth. "Besides I would say there is nothing wrong with me making you my

little boy toy to play with. Guro placed his hand under Shoya's chin lifting it

up.

Shoya couldn't believe the man he was working for for almost 4 years

would do something like this to him. He remembered his Holyfather's word

where it said that Satan comes as an Angel of light. This made him also

reminisce on looks can be deceiving. It was now to late to regret the path

that he had taken. All he could do was take his punishment and hopefully

learn from his mistakes if he lives through this ordeal. Guro takes his

shackles off and forces him into his King size bedroom. Guro throws him onto

the bed and chains his wrists back up. All Shoya did was remain quiet there

was nothing more he could do besides facing the guilt about being deceived

by that clever serpent Satan. Guro began ripping off Shoya's vest and his

shirt revealing his small muscular physique. He then began toying with his

nipples by circling them them with his hot hands making Shoya tingle in all

the wrong ways. Shoya refused to give him feedback. He did his best to

avoid letting his abuser get the pleasure out of assaulting him.

When the intense thoughts of the young kid hit him again and his head

was aching. Guro went for unzipping Shoya's fly and placed his hand on the

spot where Shoya's genitals were located on. This made Shoya flinch as well

as these irritating thoughts bombarding his mind over and over again. This

he could feel an engraving taking shape in the exact place he felt it the

other night. Guro could feel the negative energy protruding from Shoya's body.

"At last you have awakened me master" Shoya could hear this presents

darkness that made him feel insecure but assured it would protect him. He

Shoya notices this tall figure of a man forming behind Guro and tearing him

apart. Blood gushed everywhere. The site was so unbearable to Shoya to

have witnessed made him pass out from nausea. That afternoon Shoya

felt this warm presents beneath him and arms embracing him as he slept.

Shoya slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he was resting his arms on

this bigger taller man with a muscular physique. When Shoya locked eyes with

the man he realizes this man looked exactly like the kids butler of those

frustrating flashbacks. "What on..." before Shoya could say anything else the

man pressed one of his fingers against Shoya's small lips. "I shall do any or

everthing you command my dear master. "But who are you" Shoya questioned

while sitting up on top of the mans lap. "I am Sebastian your Butler.

"Wait I'm lost who was the boy you were once with." "The boy you are

are referring to is your older brother Ciel." "My older brother" Shoya said

looking confused. "I don't have a brother." "Yes you do Ciel is your brother."

You don't know him because your parents never told you about him." "Your

parents are apart of the Phantom hive bloodline." "Wow just when I thought I

had heard it all." "Your parents left you to a foster family where you lived a

happy life with a wonderful moral filled family of God fearing people. Though

they never really knew who your parents were."

"Your parents didn't want news of you getting out because and they knew

could keep you safe by conserving your true identity." "So they kept you a

secret from the world."They knew that if you were discovered enemies of

the phantom hive bloodline would be out to kill or capture you." "Thought my

real parents abandoned me because they hated me" Shoya said.

"But they really wanted to protect me" Shoya said with a slight sense of

sadness and happiness. "Master" Sebastian said. "Please don't call me that."

"I must call you that you are who I live to protect so I must call you my

master. Sebastian sits up and gently embraces Shoya in his arms. "Don't

worry master I understand you are in shock at everything that's been going

on but I am sure you will get use to it soon."


End file.
